To Face the Facts
by I LOVE DINGODILE
Summary: My Dingodile Story chapter 8 is up when Dingodile and Tiny go on a goose chase they experience some bad things and things that could change their entire life like death Please R
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER 1 Secrets**

**Dingodile walked on the beach of N. sanity day dreaming of the woman who had haunted his dreams constantly night after night after night.**

**He tried to remember what happened in the past but failed. What did happen? Did I have a bad accident? Was my parents killed? Do I even have real parents? **

**The highway of thoughts traveled through his head and were about to crash into each other and Dingodile would have a relapse. Where could he go to be protected from his bad thoughts? Was there any place that was right for him? He has traveled between good, Crash, and evil, Cortex. Rejected by both where was he to go? **

**Love was no longer his friend and he felt as if he could no longer follow his heart because it was broken after the death of Coco in the big flame incident. It was all his fault too. If only he wouldn't of messed with recharging his flamethrower at the same time poor innocent Coco walked by to say a friendly hello. Then Crash kicked off the good side because he thought he did it on purpose. That was the worst mistake he ever would make in his life. He vowed to never touch his flamethrower again. What a hard obstacle, I mean, he had no more protection and without it he was a wimp. A very scared wimp that is. He had been so stupid, maybe even stupider than Tiny was ever in his entire life. I guess he belonged with Tiny who lived out in a dump. Cortex fired him for making a laser that make people dance. Dingodile dragged himself there. When he arrived he watched for broken glass figuring he wore no foot protection. Then a gang of three people walked up to Dingodile. So you think you're tough? They questioned. Dingodile simply walked on by with his head down. The punks started to beat him up and he didn't even try to fight back. After about 20 bruises Tiny saw what was happening and decided to take some action, which he hadn't done since working with Cortex. He punched them and they shrieked in fear of how small they were compared to Tiny. Tiny held out his hand and picked Dingodile up and carried hi to his house he had made which looked like a boxes taped to each other and made a large castle. They dried off and walked into his so called living room which had nothing in it except for another box that had a television drawn on it. Poor Tiny and Dingodile were missing everything they once had. It was time to make a decision. It was time for action. It was time for redecorating. to be continued...**


	2. Running

**Chapter 2**

**Dingodile and Tiny were sitting at a counter getting ready to order a nice breakfast with the few remaining dollars Dingodile had with him. It wasn't much of a breakfast but they need their energy to make it back to Cortex Castle or wherever he resigned evilly. Crash was lurking aroundd the parts that two freakish friends were eating. Infact he actually stopped there and ate brekfast sitting right next to him! Crash drooped down in his chair. Dingodile and Tiny both knew something was horribly wrong becuase there was no way that Crash would actually not be happy when he's about to eat something. He must've still been upset about his sister's death, but then again why didn't he try attacking Dingodile for it. Had Crash lost his touch in battle? Was it amnesia? Maybe so but Dingodile had not a lot of time to find out what was wrong and Tiny probably was not very sharp becuase he was still wondering why Crash was sad when I'd say everyone in the restuarant had figured it out. Was time really running out? How much time did they have. Everything was passing them by as they were walking going passed all the historical places that were remarked for their beauty but still Dngodile did not stop. Continueing on Dingodile and Tiny had started running! Why were they running? Even Digndoile pondered to himself what was the use in running? Tiny had thought so too but he didnt feel much like talking so he just went along and ran. Dingodile was searching for something. Not for time but for his heart...**


	3. On the Edge of Life and Death

**Chapter 3 on the edge of life and death**

**Finally they stopped running and caught their breath.**

**It was only becuase they had run smack into one of the worst people they could run into. Crunch.**

**Crunch as you might know, loved Coco, so he believed that Dingodile had killed her on purpose out of pure jealousy. NO!**

**Crunch turned around ungracefully. What are YOU doing here, murderers? Have you come for more frightening bloodshed? Well take me! I no longer want to suffer in this terrible world. Why, without my beloved Coco I am nothing but a normal person. I can visit her up there in the mystical world. Maybe even if I am lucky I will turn normal. No more monstrous body. No more robotic arm, and NO more terrorizingly ugly army boots! Then Crunch grabbed out a knife from his own pocket and he stabbed himself right threw the heart.**

**"NOO!" Dingodile screamed. He was so fed up with seeing people die. He grabbed the knife to get it away when Crash stepped in and saw him with the knife and the horror of Crunch laying on the floor with a puddle of blood laying all around him. Crash's eyes were deeping and he turned towards Dingodile in disbelief that he had killed another part of his family. Then he thought.., I am alone.**


	4. alone

Chqpter4 Alone Dingodile climbed on a rock and just sat there and thought of all the depressing times. Coco dieing, Crunch dieing, and himself being created.  
How is this fair? How is it that my life is so troublesome and terrible? Why couldn't this happen to someone else like Cortex who doesn't have a real life? I believe that I have a real life...and is this what the real world is? People dieing and being born? It seems like a factory of people. They are born into the world, they live their limits, then they break or die. I feel like i just opened my eyes. The world has always been like this too so i feel pretty stupid for not realizing it until just now. What if Tiny dies? Will i feel what Crash is feeling or what Crunch felt? Will i feel the burn of Coco's death? I am useless to this world. What good am I being here? Can i stop it? Can I stop it all from happening? NO! NO! NO!  
I cannot do anything! There isn't anything I can do but sit here on this cold damp rock and think about what I cannot do. I might as well just kill myself like everyone else. "NO!" Tiny screamed as he walked and heard the last sentence of Dingodile. "If you leave Tiny...then Tiny will be alone. Tiny no want to be like other people, Tiny want to live free"  
Dingodile's eyes widened. You are free, Tiny. We are free! 


	5. Where there is Love There is Death

**Chapter 5**

**Where There's Love There is Death**

**Why is it that so many questions are asked and there are so few answers?**

**Why is it that whenever I try something it usually end up never happening.**

**Why is it that I am the one that never sees the end of things?**

**Dingodile woke up with a shock and made Tiny fall off the bench they were sleeping on. "Tiny want know that was for?" Tiny complained. He roared loud and had a short tantrum from early morning awakened. Both he and Dingodile were night persons.**

**They ate at a place called Cafe Mona and had some hot tea and a couple biscuts. While eating they discused what to do next. They didn't really have a specific destination. "Hmm..." Dingodile thought as he took a rather large bite of his biscut and Tiny just plopping it in his mouth and eating it. "Tiny think we should talk to Cortex." Tiny exclaimed. "No way becuase of him we are in this mess. Becuase of him we are half dead." Dingodile yelled as the public stared at him.**

**"and becuase of Cortex we are alive." Tiyn finished for Dingodile. Dingodile plopped back down in his chair and sighed. "So what can we do? Do we really have a choice?" Asked Dingodile. "Tiny not-" but then Tiny was interrupted with the voice of someone else. A woman with long legs and deep eyes stared at Dingodile. She puffed a smoke heart into Dingodile's face. Then she pushed Tiny out of his seat and sat herself down. She seemed pretty suspicious like he had seen her before but there was no way Dingodile had seen such a woman. Dingodile opened his mouth to tell her to go away and do not ever push Tiny out of his seat ever again becuase he is five times your size but soemthing very short and different came out...Sheila.**

**He regreted saying that because it was only thing he ever caled Coco by. He swore to never call a woman "sheila" again. She continued her strange silence and got closer and closer to Dingodile and till her face was practically touching Dingodile's. Then the next thing she did was very unexpected and Dingodile was horrified. She removed her mask. It was...Tawna!**

**"I have some information for you about Cortex's new plan and Crash's whereabouts. Crash is looking for Cortex in Cortex Castle but he recently moved to-  
Then she was picked up and thrown into a steel wall and died.**

**It was Tiny. **

**Dingodile looked up to see him and Tiny was very proud of himself. "How could you do that?" Dingodile said.**

**"I killed her! Aren't you proud of Tiny?" He asked.**

**"NO..." Dingodile replied.**

**Why is it that I never get to see the end of things?**


	6. Lonely Eyes

**Chapter 6**

**Lonely Eyes**

**They are walking down a lonely dirt road, next destination or perhaps their first actual detination, Cortex Castle. They were in search of Crash to help them. A very foolish idea becuase he hated both their guts. If they were lucky then in fates that have happened ssince the beginning will not happen to them today. Crash of course will not die. Meanwhile...**

**Happy birthday, Crash. Voices echoed in Crash's head. All the people that have suffered were screaming pain in his ears. He grabbed his head in pain and threw his head back and screamed. I DONT WANNA BE ALONE ANYMORE!**

**Meanwhile on Dirt Roads...**

**"well ate least there is no sand storm." Dingodile said trying to be a little optimistic. He knew that optimists were just people who were un-experienced fools. "Yeah Tiny guess so." Tiny replied with a slight smile of things getting better. Then a sand storm raised and swept them off their feet and took them into Cortex Castle. As they arrived they saw Crash screaming his head off. Perhaps he had a headache. Crash stopped to look at the shadow not his and who it belonged to. **

**"NO not you! I hate you two! Here I'm the last bandicoot, take me! Cortex will finally win." He yelled at them. "Are you crazy? I have no plan on letting a loser like Cortex win the battle for Earth!" Dingodile yelled back. Crash came towards them slowly and cautiously. "So you don't want to kill me?" He asked. "HELL NO" Dingodile exclaimed, "No more, do i want to shed a tear of death." "So why did you kill Coco and Crunch?" "I didn't kill Coco on purpose and Crunch he... killed himself."**

**"Then i suppose this means we are friends for now, but if you try anything bad then I swear I WILL kill you." Crash warned.**

**"Tiny says do not worry"**

**"Do YOU know the whereabouts of Cortex?" asked Dingodile hopefully.**

**"Well he has someone I need and want so we will go there and we will defeat him." Crash said.**

**"Go where?"**

**"The moon..."**


	7. To the Moon

**Chapter 7**

**to the moon**

**So how do you fly more than a hundred miles into the air up to the moon with no rocket air or food?**

**How are you supposed to fight a guy with a ton of robots and weaponary from the finest metals with no defense or offense of your own?**

**and how are you supposed to get along with someone who accuses you of killing their siblings on purpose. **

**1. You can't.**

**2. You don't.**

**and 3. you try.**

**As they are waking towards The Moon 500, a intergalactic team of aliens who have one of the fastest spaceship modules in the galaxy, they find that the building looks like a upside down dome. How different. "How come it doesn't wobble?" Asked Dingodile with a curious look on his face. Crash and Tiny both shudded their shoulders. They walked closer and closer until it looked like a giant cereal bowl. Perhaps the aliens were exact oppisite of human culture, like we have domes and they have bowls, or they have dinner for breakfast and breakfast for dinner as a daily routine. Anyways they walked into the sliding doors and their mouthe dropped in disbelief.**

**They had a huge rocket as big five sears towers! How could they have built that big of a machine? I guess they have a very large brain. Looks like Dingodile and Tiny will not be fitting in. As they walked in two wise looking blue aliens greeted them. they were a couple. The one on the right was a famale who wore slightly too much make-up and huge icy blue eyes, the Male was wearing a toga looking outfit and had a really long beard and his eyes were just as big as his wifes. It seemed that all the aliens here had rather large eyes. **

**The alien couple showed them some of their latest machinary. A time machine, a clone machine, the large rocket, an a high table full of different weapons which were all labled CSB on them. "I wonder what CSB stands for?" asked whispered Crash. "It is best that we do not ask." replied Dingodile. "They probably speak different language." added Tiny. **

**The two aliens handed them each a weapon of their choice.**

**Dingodile-a flamethrower which seemed to be slightly more powerful than his old one.**

**Tiny- a pair of gloves to put on and they were metal.**

**Crash- his favorite, a rocket launcher.**

**Perhaps they had mistaken the trio for someone else but they let them on the rocket and sent them to the moon. Who did they work for? Whoever it was hated Cortex so they obviously were friends with whoever they were.**

**Then it came to Dingodile right as the rocket was sent off and on its way to the moon, just exactly what CSB meant.**

**They were diving into their own destruction.**


	8. Back to square 1

**Chapter 8**

**Back to square -1**

**CSB glared off of Dingodiles large shiny eyes.**

**Dang it. Cortex Space Base. Those aliens were working for Cortex! Then Dingodile looks out the window and they went straight past the moon! Oh no...they were heading somewhere else? Mars perhaps that was where they lived. Maybe Cortex wasn't actually reciding at the space base on the moon or maybe CSB doesn't mean Cortex. It could be anything now that I think of it maybe it is initials. **

**Then they landed hard on a huge place what looked like a city like NewYork but maybe more lights like Nevada. They were neon lights so maybe they could gamble there. They walked out of the Rocket and into a building that said CSB in big red letters. Cold Sad Betrayed. They walked into a a jazz club like place where everyone was crying and pacing back and forth. Hmm maybe it is a place where people could get theorpy. **

**They walked out and into the next building that ALSO had CSB in big letters but in blue this time. Coco sadness Building.**

**Was this a place where people worshipped coco? No way there could be tons of coco's in the world. They walked in and Dingodile screamed. There were men in tiki masks chanting around a smart looking bandicoot wiht a blue flower in her hair.**

**COCO! Dingodile ran for her and her beautiful eyes opened and so did her beautiful mouth and a very loud very un-beautiful scream.**

**The men in tiki costumes surrounded Dingodile with pointy spears. Wait a second that isnt coco the R is missing! Its Croco sadness Building**

**they feed people to crocodiles! **


End file.
